DC & Marvel: When Worlds Collide
by cornholio4
Summary: A team of five heroes from the Marvel Universe investigates a strange vortex that takes them into the DC Universe, what will happen to these heroes in this strange world? Peter/Kara. Betaed by Aspiringactor.
1. Chapter 1

**DC & Marvel: When Worlds Collide**

**Just to make sure these are abridged versions of both universes taking elements from many comics, cartoons and movies. So while there are similar teams but things like the Civil War and Dark Reign did not happen.**

Genius, Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and superhero Tony Stark was in his lab at Avengers Tower looking and pressing on the holographic displays around him. He looked to the door and saw his personal friend and leader of the Avengers, Steve Rogers or as he is better known as, Captain America enter the room. "I spoke with the others but most of them are busy: Thor is up on Asgard having some sort of boar hunt with the Warriors Three, Dr Strange is busy with Baron Mordo, Black Panther has a meeting with Wakanda's council, Captain Marvel and Ms Marvel are helping the Guardians of the Galaxy against the Spartoi Empire, Giant Man and Tigra have their hands tied with Avengers Academy, Red Hulk is already on a mission with his Thunderbolts team and some of the others are busy following leads on reported runaways in Los Angeles." Steve said to Tony who frowned a bit at this wondering just how this planet survives with so many villain threats on it "but I managed to get Spider-Man and Ares, Bruce agreed to help as the Hulk and as himself the mission ends up needing his intelligence, the X Men agreed to lend us Rogue and SHIELD has gave us agent Quake." Tony smiled and said ""looks like you had better luck at recruiting for this mission than I did, I contacted Reed but the Fantastic Four are busy themselves, JARVIS play the voice-mail message that Reed sent us by HERBIE."

"_While I would like to help but we are preoccupied since Sue, Johnny, Ben, HERBIE and me have discovered this universe like ours except all the heroes and villains contaminated a virus that turned them into zombies and while my communication device is functional, the device on the Fantasticar that we need to travel dimensions is broken so we are stuck until I can fix it. I have to end this transmission now since Ben is almost ready to clobber Johnny for all the Walking Dead jokes he is making, see you soon Tony._" Steve wondered just how Reed managed to say all that with his normal straight attitude; he was talking about a dimension of super powered zombies as if his family had only got a flat tire on a vacation. Still at least they had someone for this mission and they wondered just where it would lead the volunteers too.

*M&DC:WWC*

In another universe in the crime filled city known as Gotham and underneath the manor of the Wayne Family, was the Batcave the headquarters of the nocturnal vigilante known as Batman the Dark Knight detective. His butler Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he watched Bruce Wayne at the Bat computer in his Batman uniform which consisted of a black cape and cowl, black gloves, grey body armour with a bat insignia, black boots and a yellow utility belt. Alfred wondered just how Bruce had found the time to sleep or rest between his duties as Bruce Wayne which involved work with several charities and running Wayne Enterprises, plus his duties as Batman which involved patrolling the streets of Gotham and being a founding member of the Justice League. It took some time just to convince him to give his regards to his old ward Dick Grayson who was now operating in Bludhaven as Nightwing where he now lived with his old team-mate in the Teen Titans and now girlfriend Starfire, the alien super powered princess. "You find anything master Bruce?" Alfred asked in British accent as Bruce was using his default Batman serious face.

"I am picking up strange readings in Washington, DC. Near where Supergirl, Captain Marvel and Diana are currently patrolling..." Bruce explained while continuing to look at this monitors and then stood up alarmed "the readings are growing larger, wait a minute..." Bruce then gave Alfred one of the looks that he knew meant he would be away for a while and would most likely be later for dinner. He had seen readings like that before and it had not been good. Because last time he had seen readings like that, they were due to the portal that brought to Earth the Crime Syndicate, he would be needing to get prepared if it is another alternate universe threat that is coming to their world.

*M&DC:WWC*

Meanwhile back in the other universe a Quinjet flying in Washington, DC were the heroes chosen for this special Avengers mission: piloting was a short black haired woman in a blue SHIELD agent uniform who was Daisy Johnson a SHIELD agent by the codename Quake and by her was the gamma radiation genius Bruce Banner in a special armour SHIELD made for him when he turned into the Hulk. "So hon, could you remind us what we are volunteering for?" asked a woman in a southern accent, she had brown hair with white streaks and was wearing a green and yellow X Men uniform with a brown jacket. She was the X Men member who was mostly only known as Rogue. "Less than twelve hours ago a strange vortex was found near the mountains of Washington and was picked up by Tony's sensors, from the readings it appeared to be a gateway to possibly another world that had yet to be visited." Bruce clarified for the mutant with the ability to copy abilities "Tony and Cap asked us to investigate since most of the other Avengers are busy and Cap and Steve are staying around just in case something else big happens and to see if we can keep in communication with them as we explore this vortex." There were tutting sounds coming from a large well built man clad in a black and gold galea helmet with white feathers, sleeveless black armor with a white skull and crossbones on it, black pants, silver boots and he had a sword and axe nearby. "So we are just the leftovers doing what Stark and Rogers wants, they will pay dearly if this turns out to be nothing special and I don't get the chance to feed my weapons with the taste of battle." The man known as Ares, Ares was the Olympian God of War who was living on earth with his son Alexander. Tony had managed to recruit him for the Avengers with the promise of a big wage and making sure Alexander was taken care of. However this caused tension with his estranged brother Hercules who was already a member of the Avengers.

"Oh come now Ares, this could be fun! This could lead us to another planet or something!" said the final passenger of the Quinjet, a young hero clad in a red and blue full body costume with a black spider logo and a full face mask with yellow lenses "who knows, there might be some monsters you can fight!" this young eighteen year old hero was Peter Parker or better known as Spider-Man a usually street level vigilante who had teamed up with most of the superhero community at least once. They heroes then looked out the window and saw that they were nearing a large purple vortex swirling portal that was on a mountain and seemed to be half its size. "Look out vortex, here comes Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends!" Peter said excitedly as the Quinjet slowly moved towards the swirling vortex...

About five minutes later the Quinjet crashed onto the ground, "Hope that Stark doesn't send us the bill to fix this..." Peter muttered as he was the first one out the door and looked around, they seemed to have landed on some sort of field next to a road. "Okay we did go through that vortex, because this looks our world! Is this a version of our world where we are evil and I have a goatee in this universe...OW!" Peter said as Ares purposely stood on his foot as he walked out with his weapons in hand. "Spider-Sugar is right, doesn't look to different from our world." Rogue stated as Johnson walked out with a gun in hand and Bruce walked out ready to 'Hulk out' if he needed to. "You know people in this era consider that rude Ares!" Peter said glaring at the God of War who just rolled his eyes. "You think I care about your so called mortal manners..." Ares scoffed before he was then knocked over.

Standing over the fallen god was a large raven haired muscular woman with an Amazonian physique, she had a golden tiara with a red star, what looked like a swimsuit that was patterned after the American flag, silver bracelets, a golden belt and red boots. "I do not know why you are alive Ares but in Athena's Name, I will make sure you will threaten this or any world no more!" the woman said with venom in her voice. The confused heroes then saw floating nearby was a blonde haired girl in her late teens, she was wearing a black band in her hair which gave her a slight resemblance to Gwen Stacy a red cape, a short sleeved white shirt with a yellow and red S shield on it, blue shirts and red boots. "Hey who are the other guys?" the girl asked winking a bit at Peter "because the spider guys kind of looks cute." Peter blushed and saw that also floating by was a muscular man with black hair, a white cape and hood and a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on it. Ares managed to throw the woman off from him and he picked up his battle-axe.

"I do not know who you are or _why_ you think I am dead but make no mistake, trying to provoke the God of War into a battle is a very idiotic foolish thing to try!" Ares warned the woman but she nonetheless looked ready to fight, "You will never beat me son of Zeus, you will fail like you have failed to defeat me before! I do wonder why you don't seem to recognise me." the woman said gesturing for the floating two to come down for backup who did so wearily wondering why this did not seem right. Peter was wondering why superhero missions were never so simple as he watched the woman charge at Ares as he charged in himself with his weapons in hand. "Okay looks like we will have to try and break this up before things get too out of hand." Peter said to the other heroes "so I guess Cap won't mind if I borrow his line so here it comes...AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Johnson then used her earthquake powers to make stumble both the woman and Ares, "I think we will need someone strong to keep Ares down for the moment so do you think you are feeling angry Bruce?" Peter asked turning his head to Bruce who gave him an expression which clearly told him 'why did you even bother asking?' Ten seconds later Bruce was hulked out as his large muscular monstrous alter ego the Hulk. "Hulk listen to Bug-Man, Hulk keep hair-helmet down so they can talk..." Hulk said as he kept Ares in a bear hunt. "Hey Kara, do you see that thing! It just looks so cool!" the man in the white cape told the girl known as Kara with awe and excitement that made him look like a child. Rogue then flew and punched the woman in the stomach but then the girl punched Rogue out of the way who had managed to bear it. "Are you sure we should keep fighting Diana..." Kara asked the woman before Peter went and used his web-shooters to fire web at the woman known as Diana which tied her up before she easily broke out of it within seconds.

Peter's Spider Sense managed to help him dodge several punches at Kara, "Oh come on, what kind of first date is this?" Peter quipped as he continued to dodge and Kara was thinking this guy must be as fast as the Flash in order to dodge so many punches. The woman Diana faced Ares who was struggling in the Hulk's grip and said "I do not know why you do not recognise me Ares but it must be some sort of treacherous plan..." Then the area was filled with smoke and then there was now Bruce as Batman standing there, the people from this world and the heroes from another world stopped what they were doing and faced the caped detective. "Ares does not recognise you because he has never met you Diana." Bruce told Diana and the others from this world gasped out in shock while the heroes from the other world kind of already figured it out. "They were brought out here by a vortex from their world, if we can make our way to the Watchtower then we can get this sorted with." Bruce explained while Peter was wondering what kind of villains would be in this world.

**For visual aid Bruce and by extension Hulk's suit is the suit from the Marvel Now Indestructible Hulk series and Kara will use her costume from Superman TAS. **


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers launched his fists into the heavy bag in front of him. One after the other in a vain attempt to rid himself of the ghosts of the past. Each blow seemed to bring him a brief moment of serenity, which was interrupted by more painful flashbacks.

"Cap, we've got a problem," Tony Stark said as he entered the gym, causing Steve to halt his exercise. "JARVIS, show the Capsicle what we've discovered."

"At once, sir," the robotic voice of JARVIS replied in a monotone British voice. "The readings of the vortex show that it is less than one week old, and has recently been opened. My sensors indicate that during that time it has been used before you sent the task force to investigate." Steve inhaled deeply at the thought of unknowns running around unchecked. And Tony was flustered by the fact that the world's leading expert in inter-dimensional travel was busy trying to not get his head bitten off.

"If only there was someone like the Watcher to help us." Steve muttered but then got the idea, "Tony if there is another villain at work, you think we could see if any of them with the potential to have the technology capable of trans-dimensional travel is accounted for, or maybe villains who have access to powerful items that could do that like the Cosmic Cube or the Infinity Gauntlet?" Steve asked knowing there were dangerously smart villains out there and he also remembered the last time that the Cosmic Cube had gotten into the hands of his mortal enemy the Red Skull.

"I guess that might not be such a bad idea." Tony answered putting his hand to his goatee "JARVIS can you please do what the good Captain asked?"

Steve laughed and Tony grunted when JARVIS answered with "_already started right after Steve Rogers suggested it, sir._"

*M&DC:WWC*

The Watchtower, the space headquarters of the Justice League where they monitor the planet for threats or people in trouble and Batman had the three JL members and the heroes from another world teleported there in a manner that reminded Peter of the teleportation from Star Trek.

"I have also had your vehicle craft teleported up here as well so it will be there when you are ready to return to your own dimension." Bruce explained as the visitors look around them.

"This place is not as impressive as the SWORD base but not too bad." Johnson muttered as Bruce and Diana stopped out a door.

"Diana and I will explain things to the other founding members." Bruce explained as he opened up the door "Supergirl and Captain Marvel can you keep our guests company as we explain things." Bruce and Diana then entered the door leaving the visitors alone with the other two heroes.

"So you are Supergirl and Captain Marvel?" Peter asked seeing what the Batman called them, "You can call me Kara and the Captain here likes to be called Billy by the other JL members." Kara explained with a flirtatious smile, having used her X-ray vision and saw that under his mask Peter was a cute guy about her age.

"We have a Captain Marvel in our dimension as well, only ours is a member of an alien race called the Kree. By the way I am my world's New York's friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, as you might know this is Ares, this science guy is Bruce but we refer to his green other self as the Hulk, the one with skunk-hair is Rogue and this is SHIELD agent Quake." Peter replied pointing to the other members of the little task force while Bruce who had turned back from being the Hulk earlier, was marvelling at the technology around him, Ares was just standing there wishing that Batman had not made him leave his weapons in the Quinjet, Rogue was looking 'Captain Marvel' up and down and Johnson was looking around wanting to see if she could finding something worth mention to SHIELD when she got back. "Hey look I found a junior Captain America." Peter said noticing a blonde girl in a blue shirt with a white star on it, red belt, blue shorts, red boots, red gloves, a glowing yellow rod weapon she was holding and a mask which not only showed her hair but her eyes and mouth.

"That's Stargirl, she is kind of jealous of my popularity but we get on just fine." Kara told Peter as they noticed Stargirl and other heroes walking to them.

*M&DC:WWC*

Inside the meeting room of the Watchtower was the main table with seven chairs, each one for one of the founding seven members of the Justice League. There was a black haired man in a blue shirt with the same S shield on it that Kara's costume had, blue tights with what seemed like red shorts over it, red boots and a red cape. He was Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent secretly Superman, the leader of the Justice League and considered to be the most powerful of the superheroes. There was a brown haired man with a blowing green eye mask, white gloves with a glowing green ring on one of his fingers and a green and black bodysuit that had a symbol of a green circle with a green line on the top and bottom of it. He was air force pilot Hal Jordan or better known as Green Lantern. There was also a man in a red costume and mask with a small lightning bolt symbol on it, he was crime lab scientist Barry Allen or the fastest man alive Flash. There was a muscular man with long blonde hair, a beard, an orange chainmail suit, a hook for his left hand, a golden trident in his other hand, yellow belt, black boots and green tights. He was the King of Atlantis, Arthur Curry or Orin to his subjects but the surface world knew him as Aquaman. Finally there was a green man with a bald head who was wearing a red belt, blue shorts, a blue x on his torso and a blue cape with a collar on it, he was J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter. Bruce and Diana took the remaining two seats at the table and sat down.

"There is a reason why I have asked you all to come down." Bruce said as he brought up a hologram of the vortex from earlier on the table "Earlier on I have discovered readings from a vortex similar to the one that brought the Crime Syndicate to our world." The League members look alarmed, the Crime Syndicate were just about their evil equals and it took much to finally defeat them and make sure the proper authorities in their world had them locked up. "The vortex brought five heroes from another world into our own that Diana, Captain Marvel and Supergirl were the first to encounter." Bruce continued to explain "ever since our encounter with the Crime Syndicate I have built a machine to investigate parallel dimensions, in case something like this ever happened again."

Hall then turned to Wally who he was sitting next to and muttered into his ear "just like ultra prepared Bats to do something like that."

"The heroes found the vortex in their dimension and they sent a team to investigate, two of the heroes came from somewhere else but three of them belonged to their world's biggest superhero team – the Avengers." Bruce then said and the other JL members looked bewildered at the name of the superhero team "but what caused a misunderstanding is that amongst them is their universe's counterpart of Ares." At that the JL members realised how Diana reacted to when she saw him since they knew first-hand the bad blood between Diana and Ares. In fact Diana's mother Hippoltya the queen of the Amazons had sent Diana to 'man's world' in the first place in order to deal with Ares and his plans for the planet, even if it was another world they were finding the thought of Ares being a hero hard to comprehend.

"Outrageous, it seems that this world is not the only one where heroes exist." Arthur said excitedly "but what do we do about our guests then?"

Bruce pondered and said "I think they can stay here while I examine the readings that I got from the vortex."

Wally looked confused and asked "why do you want to study them?" Bruce's face is possible looked more serious as he then said the following sentence:

"I don't think the vortex just appeared for no reason. Someone wanted to open it."

*M&DC:WWC*

Bruce exited the room and saw the visitors from the other world with Billy and Kara, Kara laughed and said "I think Spider-Man has been getting to know the other Justice League members." She then pointed to Peter who was now talking to various heroes including Stargirl, a man in a blue styled suit, red neck scarf and white hat and a man in golden armour with a red chainmail shirt with a black falcon on it.

"So wait you are an actual western outlaw and you are an actual knight from Arthurian times?" Peter asked amazing to the heroes known as Vigilante and Shining Knight.

"Don't mind Spider-Man, he is one of the most optimistic and bright minded heroes I have ever met and he manages to get along with even the most darkest minded heroes." Bruce Banner clarified for Billy and Kara as Quake went and dragged Peter back to where they were.

"For the duration of your visit you five can stay here in the Watchtower. I will have guest rooms sorted out for you." This universe's Bruce told them and he had then asked Peter to step aside so he can have a talk with him. Kara left with Stargirl, "_Just so you know if you don't plan on making a move on the Spider guy I will be after him myself._" Peter was worried as he faced the serious gaze that Bruce gave him with his expression and mask. "I have researched about many different worlds, yours included Spider-Man." Bruce said as Peter held his breath "I just want to say – you do a good job with the problems you face with the media and your own personal life without giving up. I have you marked up on the list I made of the greatest heroes on your world." Peter felt flattered by the way that the cloaked Bat hero had complimented him.

Sometime later Peter was in the bedroom that had been set up for him in the watchtower, he had the suitcase he had packed for this mission and placed in the Quinjet and Captain Marvel or Billy had helped him unpack. "You...you're not that old are you." Billy said surprised as Peter took of his mask, since Billy was a fellow hero and since he didn't exist in this universe and had no reason to keep his identity a secret as of this moment.

"Yeah I am in High School myself." Peter replied as he put on a bedside a table an old photo taken of him with Aunt May and his Uncle Ben when he was a kid. "Hey if you would keep it a secret, I can show you how old I really am." Billy told him and Peter felt confused by what he said, what did he meant show him just how old he really was?

"**SHAZAM!**" Billy shouted and he seemed to be struck by lightning, Peter felt flabbergasted when he saw that where the hero had been was now a kid who could not be any older than ten years old. "Yeah this wizard gave me the power to transform into the world's mightiest hero, my uncle Dudley lets me be a hero as long as I am not out too late." Billy said as Peter regained his composure.

Billy said the word again and turned back into Captain Marvel as he left the room, Peter was wondering that as of this moment if anything would ever surprise him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Peter sighed as he woke up in the bed of his guest room in the Watchtower. He knew that his Aunt May was visiting a friend in Boston while he stayed at Avengers Tower for an '_internship'_ over the summer. Of course that was the cover story for the work he had been doing for the Avengers and as Spider-Man, but it held up nicely.

Getting changed to his Spider-Man outfit he went out only to see Clark walking there and Peter was amazing when he instantly recognised the emblem on his costume. "You are Spider-Man, one of our little guests from the alternate world." Clark said extending his hand for a shake which Peter accepted when he got no alert warning from his Spider-Sense "I am Superman one of the founders of the Justice League, you have already met my cousin I believe."

"Nice to meet you, the Avengers the big superhero team in my world is led by a super soldier from World War II." Peter told him "and I think your cousin is nice too..." Clark raised an eyebrow and Peter looked around and saw that Kara had sneaked up behind him.

"Really, that's nice of you to say. I don't think I have gotten along with a boy my age since Krypton." Kara told him to Peter's huge confusion, "Oh right you didn't know..." Kara realised that of course Peter was not privy to something that was common knowledge in this world "we are two of the last survivors of a planet called Krypton, I came to Earth while in a stasis pod, Kal or Superman as people call him came to earth as a boy and he was kind of raised here. Technically speaking I am much older than him."

Peter's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the two cousins, "Yesterday I did not think I would ever be surprised by anything ever again when I saw your Captain Marvel was really a kid, evidently I was wrong big time." Peter then muttered and then slapped his head. "Come on I will show you around our world." Kara said dragging Peter by the arm which made him think he was being dragged by the Rhino or even the Hulk.

Kara had dragged Peter to a computer console ran by a robot that looked like Iron Man only looking more robotic, less yellow in the color scheme, a yellow "**T**" on the torso, without the arc reactor and was wearing a blue collared cape. "Red Tornado, do you think you can send us to Metropolis please?" Kara asked the robot and he nodded. "Red Tornado, our Avengers has a robot member as well called Vision who was made by an evil humanity hating robot called Ultron..." Peter said as he and Kara where teleported out of the watchtower.

*DC&M:WWC*

Ares was walking about the Watchtower, completely bored, hoping that maybe some sort of serpent will attack and he will have a chance to use his sword and axe. He noticed a room with a computer in it that was marked database. Curiously he took a look at it and saw it was a database of the heroes and villains that were known to the Justice League. His eye caught his own name and he decided it would be a good way to see what his counterpart in this world was like. After clicking on it with the mortal invention known as a computer mouse and he saw the file that came up. The hologram that came from the computer showed a muscular man with long silver hair, dark blue armor, a dark blue cape and he was holding a dark blue galea helmet. "Not the look of someone to be trusted in this world." Ares heard a voice say and turned around to see Diana standing there glaring at him.

"I think the black armor and balding head look suits me better." Ares smirked which only made Diana glare harder at her, "look, I don't know much about you or what your world's version of me had done but I am not him." Ares told Diana his face becoming more serious "in my world I now fight alongside of my world's greatest heroes, I have fought alongside Asgard's god of thunder Thor against his trickster brother Loki and I have fight against many of my world's biggest threats."

"I will give you a chance to prove you are not just as bad as the Ares who had attempted to lay waste on the Island of my Amazon sisters." Diana told Ares harshly "and I will not back down to send you to Tartarus to join your other self if you prove my worries right." Ares then left the room to see what else he could find on the Watchtower.

*DC&M:WWC*

Inside the headquarters building of the government agency known as CADMUS, a man with balding silver hair and a green military uniform was sitting at a desk. Inscribed on the nameplate on his desk is ''**GENERAL SAM LANE**". The man known as General Sam Lane was talking to a black haired obese African American woman in a purple business suit. "So what is the status of our ally Amanda?" asked Sam to Amanda 'the Wall' Waller.

Waller shook her head as she said "our ally gave the same response to when we last asked him yesterday, the weapon will be ready when it's ready." At that Sam banged on his desk angrily almost knocking over a framed photo of him and his daughters Lois and Lucy when they were children.

"I need that weapon, I have spent resources to get transportation between the words ready so that weapon will be in CADMUS hands." Sam told Waller in an agitated tone "with the power of the weapon I will be able to get rid of the threat that those super powers pose once and for all! The Thangarian invasion and the Crime Syndicate shows that they pose a real threat to this country and the world at large. That reminds me, is our guest from the Crime Syndicate still in custody?" the Crime Syndicate member they had managed to capture was kept as a possible Plan B should they need to take down the Justice League once and for all. They needed help since thanks to Lex Luthor using CADMUS resources in a plot to take over the world, CADMUS had lost quite a bit of power and were limited to what the Government would allow them to do. They still continued as normal, but they had no choice but to be more discrete about it.

"Yes he is..." Waller stated while a brown haired man in a grey jacket went in. "What is it Trask?" Waller asked Jason Trask an agent of Cadmus. Trask had a stoic attitude even though he faced two of his direct superiors.

"We got reports is that six individuals came from the portal and it seems that they are heroes from the other world. Three of which are members of the Avengers which are basically the ally's word's version of the Justice League." Trask told them and his superiors looked at eachother and thought that this could disrupt their plans.

"We will need to neutralise these six so called heroes before we have to reschedule our plan." Sam said with another bang of his desk, with the weapon he would be able to rid both of the worlds of the super powered threat but it will be worthless if the other super powered nuisances ruined their plans before his weapon is even finished. Still it would solve the problem is a few villains had 'unfortunately' taken down the heroes.

"Waller, we need to get rid of these six intruders into our world before they cause too many problems." Sam told Waller as he put his hands to chin in thought "assemble Task Force X!" Waller nodded as both she and Trask left the office. Sam sighed, he had to deal with several things that bugged him in his life like having to look to his soldiers for a surrogate son to his daughter Lois after pining for years after that dangerous Superman, deciding to settle for some reporter that she worked with.

*DC&M:WWC*

In Metropolis, civilians were running in fear as the city was under attack by a giant robot made to look like a giant nutcracker doll. On top of the robot controlling it with a remote control was a brown haired man with glasses, white shirt, red bowtie, dark blue sweater vest and grey pants. "Yes run in fear Metropolis." The man known as Winslow Schott the Toyman said while cackling madly "run in fear of the Toyman!" he then noticed Kara flying toward him along with Peter who was travelling using the artificial webs projected from the web-shooters on his wrists.

"Toys really?" Peter asked sounding exasperated "I mean I regularly fight a guy with robotic arms, several goblins, a man with the powers of electricity, a hunter, an illusionist and a man with the powers of water but you are really basing your shtick on toys, I bet even Batroc the Leaper has more dignity than you and his gimmick is that he leaps!" Winslow looked angrily at the newcomer and the cousin of his enemy. "Just who are you?" Winslow sneered while looking at Peter.

"You know this is the part where I say that I am your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man but-" Peter said taking a moment to contemplate what he was going to say while Kara got to work smashing Schott's robot "-I am not from this city or even this world so you can call me your friendly inter dimensional Spider-Man!" After seeing that his robot was going to be destroyed Winslow managed to climb down and tried to run into an alleyway only to run into a web Peter had made when he saw where Schott was going.

Kara flew down to join Peter while the policemen came to arrest Schott, as the civilians began clapping Peter half expected J. Jonah Jameson to come out and rant about him only to remember that was pretty much impossible, unless of course Jameson's hatred of him was so strong it had granted him the ability to travel through dimensions just so he can shout at him.

Soon Peter and Kara decided to sit down on a building just so they can look at the sky together, "You know I like this world so far Kara, there aren't any anti superhero media people is there?" Peter decided to ask hoping the answer was no. Kara thought for a moment before she was able to ask.

"Not right now, there was one: Gordon Godfrey who badmouthed the Justice League on his TV show but it turned out he was an alien spy of the planet Apokolips trying to discredit superheroes for his master Darkseid." Kara told him and Peter decided to investigate later to see if Jameson was really an agent for Thanos, that probably wasn't the case but a Spider can dream.

"Hey Spider-Man, I know this is kind of a personal question but is there any other name I can call you by since you know my name." Kara asked and Peter was nervous, he had let Billy know about his true age but should he really tell Kara about his secret identity. Well it would help that it was not as risky since it was another world where he didn't exist.

"Peter Parker, Midtown High's professional wallflower." Peter told her feeling a bit nervous about telling her, truth be told he was out of practice of revealing his identity since the last time he had tried was when he was offered his place in the Avengers and it turned out they already know.

"Can you tell me about the heroes in your world Peter, if you don't mind?" Kara asked and Peter thought that this would be much easier.

"Ares and Hulk you have already met, there is also the god Thor, Ares's brother Hercules, and there is Daredevil who is kind of a street level hero..."

**The appearance of this DC universe's Ares is a combination of the comics look and the look from the animated Wonder Woman movie. If you are wondering Trask is from Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Tony both noticed someone coming into the room right now, they turned and saw Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross in his Red Hulk form along with his personal black ops team the Thunderbolts: Flash Thompson the government sponsored Agent Venom, one of the world's most deadliest assassins Elektra Natchios and the violent vigilante Frank Castle the Punisher. "Nice to see you back from your mission big red..." Tony told the military general turned Hulk "but isn't there somebody missing from your team, a certain insane mutate who almost never takes of his mask or costume?"

Ross and his team responded with confusion to Tony's question, "Stark yesterday not long after Captain Rogers sent that request, I sent Deadpool to your tower with the intel we took from AIM so that they could not try and get it back." Ross explained still looking quite confused "he was supposed to come back here and give you the Intel while we dealt with the rest of the AIM forces."

"Well we never even saw Deadpool here yesterday Ross..." Steve said a hint of worry in his mind, an unaccounted for Deadpool with AIM Intel was a scary thought.

*DC&M:WWC*

Superman and Batman were considered World's Finest even before the Justice League had even been formed, they had first met when Batman had came to Metropolis to investigate how the Joker had gained access to LexCorp designed weapons. Superman had found Batman beating up some criminals he came across and used his X-ray vision to see through his mask and find out he was Bruce Wayne and one tracking device on the cape later he had found out that Superman was Clark Kent. They had managed to team up against the Joker when he tried to destroy the LexCorp headquarters building in retaliation for Lex Luthor trying to double cross them. Since then they had teamed up several times and when the Justice League was established, even though Superman was the official leader of the Justice League, the JL looked to Batman just as much as him when the League needed someone to direct them how to stop whatever threat was trying to conquer the planet.

Clark Kent in full Superman gear was in the Batcave with Bruce in Batman gear but with the cowl mask down, Bruce was now showing him the files he had on the League's six individuals. "Even though their world is full of heroes and teams, they all look up to the Avengers and SHIELD as the authority in the superhero world: just like other heroes look to us in the League." Bruce explained as his Batcomputer was showing pictures of Avengers Tower and different group shots. Clark looked confused as he asked "SHIELD, What do you mean by SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Divison, a United Nations sanction anti-terrorism peacekeeping organisation that deals with threats to their world and looking over the super powered community from their mobile base that they have dubbed the Hellicarrier." Bruce explained as the Batcomputer now showed the SHIELD logo as well as different pictures of various agents and the Hellicarrier "they have worked with many heroes and teams including the Avengers, think of them as CADMUS if they actually trusted heroes more." Clark thought for a second before deciding to ask "what can you tell me about Spider-Man."

The Batcomputer changed to show clips of the spider bit that gave Peter his powers and of him slinging around as Spider-Man, "His name is Peter Parker a student at Midtown High, during a class field trip to a science lab he was bitten by a genetically altered Spider which gave him his powers. Short time later he witnessed a robbery but had allowed the robber to pass him without doing anything, he had paid the price when the same robber took the life of his Uncle Ben later that same night." Bruce explained and Clark seemed taken aback feeling sorry for this visitor to his world, Bruce even paused himself due to his own experiences with losing loved ones to armed criminals. "He decided to own up not taking down the robber by using his powers to fight crime while dealing with the media calling him a dangerous vigilante." Bruce said finishing his explanation as he decided to show the data he had collected so far on the vortex portal.

"Readings of similar energy used in the vortex are being projected somewhere in Bludhaven, I will call for Dick to investigate." Bruce said as he activated the communication part of the Batcomputer.

*DC*M:WWC*

Inside Gotham's neighbouring city of Bludhaven, there were two costumed individuals and one was a black haired man in his early twenties with a dark blue domino mask and a black bodysuit with a dark blue insignia on it that resembled a bird. "I keep asking to myself how did I ever deserve such a perfect girl like you Kory." The man said with a smile to the other individual, the man being Dick Grayson aka Nightwing and the original person to take the mantle of Robin the Boy Wonder and Batman's sidekick.

The other individual was a beautiful woman who was slightly taller than him, she had flaming red hair and her skin was a light orange. She was wearing purple boots and purple armor that resembled a bathing suit. "Dick I should be asking how did I deserve you, you are the one who kept the team together and if it wasn't for your leadership I doubt we would have been able to last through all those encounters with Deathstroke and the HIVE." The woman said with a smile of her own, the woman being the alien princess Koriand'r or Starfire as the people of Earth knew her as.

"Yeah I guess we are both awesome, since when we first met one of your first instincts was to kiss me." Dick told her and Kory gave him an amused look since he knew full well she had originally did that to absorb the English language so she could communicate with the inhabitants of Earth.

"Wait I am getting a call from Bats..." Dick said as he pulled out a communication device and began speaking into it. "I understand Bruce." Dick said and Kory understood that the call had been from Dick's foster father and mentor the Batman. "Bats wants us to investigate some energy readings that he had found coming from here, when we are done we can go back to the apartment and it we can just relax for the rest of the night." Dick told Kory with a smile as he put his communication device back.

*DC*M:WWC*

Rogue sighed as she decided to walk to the place that the Watchtower was keeping the Quinjet, she wanted to back there and make sure that she did not leave anything behind in there. As she entered she had noticed that a cupboard was slightly open that no one had even noticed when they were using it yesterday. She opened it and inside snoring quietly was a costumed figure and Rogue felt like shrieking when she instantly recognised who it was.

The figure fell out of the cupboard and landed with a thud and that woke the Merc with a Mouth up, "Morning honey..." Deadpool said looking up at Rogue "wait a minute, you're not my wife! Where is Shiklah? Oh right, now I remember what I had been doing off-screen while the rest of the plot of this story was taking place!" Deadpool got up and dusted himself.

"What are you doing here sugar?" Rogue asked disbelieving they had unknowingly unleashed Deadpool on another universe. Deadpool stretched himself before facing the brown haired mutant.

"Rulkie sent me to give some Intel to Stark, I found the Quinjet and I had the best idea ever: hide inside and when Iron Man or any of the Avengers opened it, I surprise them and give them the Intel there! By the way where is bucket head anyway?" Deadpool asked and Rogue gathered her breath to explain things to him.

"Deadpool I don't know how to tell you this but... we were sent to investigate a vortex that took us to another world and the Quinjet is in a space station in another world." Rogue told Deadpool cautiously waiting to see how he would react.

"Huh, sounds like the author decided to make a clichéd crossover for excuse to pair Spider-Man with a superheroine from another world..." Deadpool shrugged while walking out of the Quinjet "hey do they have Chimmichangas in this world?"

Deadpool had been unleashed in this unsuspecting other world: be afraid, be very afraid...

**Confession time, I got told in reviews that I said six heroes came to the world instead of five and instead of fixing it: I instead decided to work that into the story. Plus it finally gives me an excuse to finally write my favourite gun wielding insane anti hero (No offence to Punisher). Also I was holding off putting the chapter as it is as I wanted it to be longer but oh well.**


End file.
